


it's a metaphor

by killjoywhatsername



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BailBuddies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Season 1, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: In one night Midge Maisel had her husband leave her, did a stand-up set, got arrested, and found her soulmate.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	it's a metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Every time my boyfriend leaves me for Call of Duty, I write Midge/Lenny fic... so that's a thing. 
> 
> song title from Metaphor by Mt. Eddy

They were supposed to be in this together. That is what hurt the most. When they started dating it was a supposed to be just a fling, something every college kid without a mark does. They had no intention to take it farther because they were not soul mates. Neither of them had a mark and when he talked to her at the party, it was just so much fun. 

Midge liked fun. 

Everything about her life was fun and that’s how she liked it. She liked Joel and he liked her back. They loved each other despite not having marks, at least that is what she thought. Their college fling grew into something serious and even though their marks never showed up Joel made the pitch to get married. He said no one had to know that they didn’t have marks. He said people did it all the time. Besides, it was a little rebellious. Their parents would have a conniption fit if they ever found out they didn’t have each other’s soul mate marks. She liked that it was rebellious and so she said yes. 

Years went by and everything was good. They had Ethan and Ethel and sometimes she let herself forget that her and Joel did not belong to each other in the way that society deemed appropriate. 

Now, everyone would find out. Joel made sure of that when he left, taking her own suitcase with him. For a brief moment she thought they could still make it work, but tonight was proving to be cataclysmic in the life of Midge Maisel. She could make it on her own if she really tried. She would always have Mama and Papa at her side for support, even if they got angry at her.

The set at The Gaslight changed everything for many reasons. Even drunk off her ass, she made people laugh. She was good at comedy. It was like something had awoken inside of her and a new person had taken over. She was going to be a comedian. She had finally found something that was just hers, something she didn’t have to do for Joel or her parents, or really anyone. 

It also changed things because she got arrested which was an issue, but beyond the consequences, when she was put in the back of the police cruiser- the world felt like it shifted. For a brief, hilarious moment she thought it was because of the bottle of wine she drank, but she looked down on her wrist and a mark had appeared. It looked like a pink flower blooming on her wrist. She looked over at the man next to her in shock. 

He was cute. Much hotter than she thought people in the back of police cruiser should look. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and something about thw way his lips turned upwards when he saw her told her he was someone interesting. Something told her she wouldn’t be bored with him. 

He was still slumped over but looked slightly more alert as she stared at him. 

“Where’s your mark?” She asked without a second thought. She grabbed for his own wrist which he promptly kept from her. He kept his arm just out of her reach. 

“That’s a little personal, don’t you think?” He replied in amused tone. 

“Oh, come on. Let me see it.”

He grinned, “I’m shy.”

She rolled her eyes. She didn’t know the man, but she doubted that. “You had to have felt that. Come one. Let me see it.”

He looked over her outfit. Another person may have felt self-conscious being only in a night gown that left little the imagination, but Midge didn’t measure herself everyday for nothing, she knew she looked good, “Far be it from to stop you, but aren’t you already in trouble for nightly activities? You want to di-” 

She cut him off, “I was at the Gaslight doing a set and got carried away. The bottle of wine I drank beforehand may have helped.”

This peaked his interest. His brown eyes looked over carefully, “You’re a comedian?”

She looked away towards the car window, “I don’t know.”

“Take it from someone who is one, it’s a terrible profession and no one should do it.”

She smiled, not believing his words for a second. She then remembered what brought them to this conversation in the first place. She made a grab for his wrist and pushed the sleeve of his shirt up. She gasped softly as she saw an identical flower on his wrist. He was her soul mate. 

He snatched his wrist from her, “Look, you seem nice which is why I won’t lie to you. I am not the soul mate type especially to someone like you. I am broke and I get kicked out of clubs on a nightly basis. I am labeled a danger to society. You should find someone better.”

She leaned back in the car seat. The police car was slowing down and she thought they were arriving at the station. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked him over once more.

Ultimately, she gave a shrug, “My husband left me tonight. I got drunk and did a stand up set. I flashed the crowed and got arrested. I am not looking for a soul mate anymore than you are, but it is nice to know you actually exist.”

They were at the police station. She didn’t look to see how the man reacted to her words. She must have sounded like a lunatic. The car stopped and the officer got out and walked over to open the door for her.

As she got out of the police car, the man next to her asked her, “Glad we are on the same page. What’s your name?”

“Miriam Maisel, but you can call me Midge.”

“Nice to meet you, Midge. I’m Lenny Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more at some point. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed my other fic.


End file.
